Merchandise
For a page about the toys, click here. For a page about the clothes, click here. This is a page showing all the various merchandise of the PAW Patrol, including: school supplies, furniture, party supplies and other items. Puzzle_1.png Puzzle_2.jpg Wooden_puzzle.jpg 8_puzzle_pack.jpg|8 puzzle pack Giant_puzzle_1.jpg merchandise 4.png|4 Pack Puzzle Set. Two 48 piece puzzles and Two 24 piece puzzles Puzzle_in_metal_tin_3.jpg Puzzle_in_metal_tin_4.jpg 8 puzzle pack 1.png 8_puzzle_pack_2.png puzzle bag.JPG Puzzle_1.jpg Puzzle_in_metal_tin_5.jpg Puzzle_in_metal_tin_2.jpg Puzzle_in_metal_tin_1.jpg puzzle tin.JPG Puzzle 3.png 4 puzzle pack.jpg puzzle- 24 piece.jpg puzzle in backpack.jpg Puzzle in gift box.jpg cube puzzle.jpg school 6.PNG backpack.jpg Backpack_2.jpg New_backpack_designs.png Rolling_backpack.jpg backpack 4.jpg backpack 5.jpg backpack 6.jpg backpack 7.jpg backpack 8.jpg backpack 9.jpg backpack 10.jpg backpack 11.jpg backpack 12.png metal.JPG|Metal lunchbox lunch tin 1.jpg lunch bag 2.jpg lunch box.JPG Lunch_box_1.jpg lunch bag 1.jpg school5.PNG Lunch_tote-_3D.jpg|3-D Lunch bag Lunch_tote_1.jpg lunch bag 3.jpg lunch bag 4.jpg school 1.PNG|Pencil case front school 2.jpg|Pencil case back Stationry_set_1.jpg|Stationary set 5 piece study set.jpg Marshall 3D Eraser.jpg|3D Eraser calculator set.jpg calculator set 2.jpg 50 page notebook.jpg pencil box set.jpg bedding.png bedding 4.jpg bedding 6.PNG bedding 7.PNG bedding 8.PNG bedding 7.jpg Bedroom_set.jpg bedroom set 2.jpg blanket 1.png|Blanket bedding 5.jpg|Blanket Blanket_2.png Blanket_1.jpg blanket 2.jpg Nap_Mat.jpg|Nap mat Pillow_pets.jpg cuddle pillow.jpg cuddle time buddy.jpg drapes.jpg area rug.jpg 15672830.jpg 17422779.jpg 17422779_Alt01.jpg 17422781.jpg 17422781_Alt01.jpg 17422783.jpg Microphone_2.jpg Microphone.jpg mic1.JPG mic2.JPG Keyboard_1.jpg Guitar_1.jpg Guitar_2.jpg Guitar_3.jpg Guitar_4.jpg flute.jpg sofa1.jpg|Couch sofa2.jpg|Couch sofa3.jpg|Couch Chair_1.1.jpg Chair 2.jpg|Chair Chair 4.jpg|Chair Chair_3.1.jpg Chair.png|High backed chair upholstered chair.jpg Lamp_1.jpg Lamp_2.jpg Storage_trunk.jpg|Storage trunk multi bin toy organizer.jpg storage cube 1.jpg storage cube 2.jpg table and chair set 2.jpg Table_and_chair_set.jpg table.jpg chair.jpg fold up chair.jpg patio chair.jpg Fold N Go Chair 1.jpg 51073545.jpg|Marshall pillow ball 51073541.jpg|Chase pillow ball 17367974.jpg|Chase bank (front) 17367974_Alt01.jpg|Chase bank (side) 23963460.jpg|Chase (light off) 23963460_Alt01.jpg|Chase nightlight on 3-D_sticker_kit.jpg Grab_and_go_stickers.jpg My_big_box_of_stickers.jpg Sticker_activity_kit.jpg Sticker_pad.jpg sticker book 4 sheets.jpg Stickers_by_the_roll.jpg Tatoo_1.jpg Tatoo 2.jpg wall decal stickers.jpg wall decal stickers 2.jpg wall decal stickers 3.jpg stickers.jpg stickers 1.jpg Stickers_1.png Stickers_2.png Stickers_3.jpg reward stickers.jpg tatoo bag- 25 pieces.jpg candles.JPG streamer.JPG Cups_1.jpg Cups_2.jpg cups 3.JPG Napkins_1.jpg Napkins_2.jpg Paper_plates_1.jpg Paper_plates_2.jpg Table_cover.jpg Ballons.jpg balloon.jpg balloons.JPG confetti.jpg birthday card- 3 year old.jpg birthday card- 4 year old.jpg birthday card- 5 year old.jpg birthday card- 6 year old.jpg birthday card- birthday wishes for a paw-some day!.jpg birthday card- boy.jpg birthday card- brother.jpg birthday card- general.jpg birthday card- girl.jpg birthday card- grandson.jpg birthday card- nephew.jpg birthday card- son.jpg birthday card- the birthday fun... has just begun!.jpg invatations 2.jpg goodie bags 2.jpg goodie bags 1.JPG licensed invitations.PNG thank you cards.JPG balloon weight.JPG scene setter.JPG masks.JPG value pack.jpg blowouts.JPG crayons.JPG mini discs.JPG puzzle cube.JPG whisltes.JPG tattoos.JPG confetti 2.JPG swirl decorations.JPG party game.JPG party favors 2.jpg party favors 1.JPG medals.JPG Ribbon.JPG Braclets.jpg shoe charm.jpg erasers.JPG bucket.JPG party supplies.png 3-piece Kids Dinnerware Set 1.jpg 3-piece Kids Dinnerware Set 2.jpg 3-piece Kids Dinnerware Set 3.jpg 5 piece mealtime set.jpg no tip cereal bowl.jpg cereal Bowl.jpg plastic flatware set.jpg easy grip flatware set 1.jpg easy grip flatware set 2.jpg plates 3.jpg divided plate 1.jpg divided plate 2.jpg water bottle 2.jpg water bottle 3.jpg water bottle 1.JPG toddler sippy cup.jpg sippy cup 1.jpg sippy cup 2.jpg sippy cup 4.jpg sippy cup 5.jpg sippy cup- light up 1.jpg sippy cup- light up.jpg 50799017.jpg|All star pups water bottle 50798909.jpg 50876226.jpg 18834160.jpg 16929705.jpg|Chase thermos 21404670.jpg|Set 51324433.jpg|Cookie set 50876239.jpg 50856940.jpg|Bowl bag.JPG|Licensing 2014 Expo Bag (Marshall) Puptivity_set_1.jpg|Puptivities set (front) Puptivity set 2.jpg|Puptivities set (back) rescue center.png|PAW Patrol Rescue Center chasec1.png|Chase costume (front) chasec2.png|Chase costume (back) marshc1.png|Marshall costume (front) marshc2.png|Marshall costume (back) Skyecostume1.jpg|Skye costume (front) Skyecostume2.png|Skye costume (back) lrc1.JPG|Lookout Rescue Center lrc2.JPG lrc3.JPG 10710718 649789038467924 3009464332475304147 n.png Costumes.jpg Suitcase.png|Suitcase Tote bag.png|Tote bag tote bag 2.jpg tote bag 3.jpg Chase costume.jpg Beach_rescue.jpg|Beach rescue play mat Wrist watch.jpg Umbrella.png Umbrella_2.jpg Umbrella 3.jpg Bathtime_squirters.jpg|Bathtub Squirters color wonder puzzle.jpg Jumbo_playing_cards_1.jpg Jumbo_playing_cards_2.jpg Potty_seat.jpg Towel_1.jpg|Towel Towel_2.jpg|Towel Valentines_day_cards_1.jpg Valentines_day_cards_2.jpg Valentines_day_cards_3.jpg Valentines_day_cards_4.jpg Valentines_day_cards_5.jpg Valentines_day_mail_box_1.jpg Valentines_day_mail_box_2.jpg Valentines_day_mail_box_3.jpg Gardening_gloves.jpg Gardening_hat.jpg Gardening_tools.jpg Gardening.jpg Calender.jpg Poster.jpg Stocking.png bath towel and washcloth.jpg|Bath towels and wash cloths bubble blower.jpg bubbles.jpg car seat cover.jpg carry along art case.jpg Easter basket 1.png Easter basket 2.jpg hooded towle.jpg magic paint posters.jpg magnet sketch pad.jpg magnetic scribbler.jpg outlet and light swich cover.jpg playland- 20 balls.jpg playland- 50 balls 2.jpg playland- 50 balls.jpg removable mural.png wall art 1.png skate and kneepad set.jpg Step Stool.PNG tatoo egg.jpg camera.jpg water games.jpg water rescue pack 1.jpg water rescue pack 3.jpg Pet_costume-_chase.jpg Pet_costume-_Marshall.jpg Pet_costume-_Skye.jpg pail.jpg imagine ink.jpg plush backpack.jpg body wash.jpg bubble bath.jpg hand soap.jpg shampoo.jpg box art studio set.jpg chalkboard set 2.jpg chalkboard set 1.jpg classic hideaway.jpg curly straws.jpg glow wand.jpg golf set 1.jpg golf set 2.jpg grab and go play pack.jpg growth chart.jpg jump rope.jpg light up yo-yo.jpg paddle ball.jpg pinball game.jpg pop up game.jpg spinning prop gliders.jpg spinning tops 1.jpg spinning tops 2.jpg tabletop toss across.jpg wagon.png Paw patrol hero.png|Toothpaste & Toothbrush PawPatrolPillowPets.jpg|Chase Pillow Pet. PTRU1-21804864enh-z6.jpg|PAW Patrol watch w/ Chase, Marshall, and Rubble plus figures|link=Merchandise 51603233.jpg|'Beach' towel 50496082.jpg|Beach towel Category:Our Universe Media/Merchandise